


Clean

by glowingalienkid



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Drugs, that idiot cares and everyone knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingalienkid/pseuds/glowingalienkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine always knew that Backstrom had emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I love the idea of protective Backstrom over my precious baby Valentine.
> 
> I'm so sorry that this is so bad. I'm sure they're very ooc and everything and I wouldn't post this if there were more Backstrom fanfics out there. I was hoping that this would inspire people to post more or at least show them that they aren't going to have the worst one here because that title belongs to me.
> 
> If someone wants to become like a Backstrom fanfic buddy with me then that would be awesome and we can write each other Backstrom stuff.  
> Like right now I really want someone to write me something where Blue meets Valentine and finds out he's his son and it's super angsty and fighty and maybe someone has to pull Backstrom off of Blue because he said shit about Valentine and Backstrom went after him.

"What the fuck, Backstrom?" Valentine demanded as he was handcuffed to one of the stair rails. He jerked his arm experimentally before rolling his eyes, "Is this a damn joke?"

"You're standing here while I search your room for drugs," Backstrom growled as he headed toward said room and started tearing it up. Valentine could fix it later. He wasn't doing that much damage. And Valentine could be sneaky hiding things so in Backstrom's case it was necessary. 

"Hey!" Valentine protested, "That shit's expensive! And why do you suddenly have problems with me doing drugs? You do realize how many self destructive things that you do, right? I mean, I'm pretty sure that you just did drugs like last week. You have no right to try and get me to go clean when you're hardly ever sober. And speaking of that, can you stop leaving your beer bottles in the shower? I knocked one over the other day and I almost cut myself trying to clean it up. Hey! Fucking watch it--I like that lamp."

Backstrom hadn't replied during the entire time Val was speaking and he was really starting to get annoyed. Who the hell was Backstrom to decide what he could and couldn't do? He was a damn adult. Sure, he understood if Backstrom didn't want drugs in the boat because of his job but Valentine didn't need to be handcuffed to get them out. He could just tell them.

"Seriously, Backstrom--what the hell is your problem?" Valentine questioned, starting to get seriously irritated. He had been messing around in the kitchen when Backstrom got back. He had gone over to greet him and see if he had any interesting news when the man grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the stairs and handcuffed him there. He was treating him like a child and Val was no child. There were several men that could attest to that. 

"There was a kid, today," Backstrom finally ground out, "A hustler. Died from a drug overdose when he was in a hotel room with a john. Black hair, eyeliner, mascara."

Valentine almost laughed, "So you saw a guy that looked kinda like me doing similar things as I was doing and you freaked out? That's not an excuse to handcuff me and screw with my room. And--take my shit. C'mon, seriously? That's like $100 worth of cocaine. Just put it back and go pass out in your own vomit or something."

"It's time for you to get clean," Backstrom replied as he headed to the bathroom and started dumping the fine powder down the toilet.

"What the fuck, Backstrom?!" Valentine yelled, jerking against his restraint, "What's next? Are you sending me to rehab?"

"If that's what's necessary," Backstrom answered, "You're not going to die when you're living with me. I refuse to deal with your mother if that happens. Plus, who is going to get all of this shit out of here if you're gone? And how am I going to mess with Niedermyer." 

Once all of Valentine's stash was successfully flushed, Backstrom headed to the fridge, pulling out a beer and uncapping it before taking a long sip and setting it down. He pulled the keys to the handcuff out of his pocket, heading over to Valentine and unlocking the cuffs.

"These are nothing more than standard issue police handcuffs. You and I both know that you could have easily gotten out of them if you wanted to. I'm a mess, Valentine. There's no more hope for me. I'm done. But you're young and you can still get clean. And you want to get clean. Moto has a friend in the drug task force. He's gonna know if you get any more drugs. Then he's gonna tell me. Then I'm gonna get actual handcuffs that you can't get out of and lock you in here for a day or two. Three strikes and you're going to rehab. Got it?"

". . . Yeah," Valentine murmured, biting his lip. He really did want to get clean. Drugs were going to kill him sooner rather than later and besides, they messed with his business. He was off his game when he was high and he knew it. 

"Thanks. . ." Backstrom muttered before grabbing his beer and walking out of the room. 

Valentine watched him go with a small smile. He always knew that Backstrom cared about him--that emotional son of a bitch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me or message me on Tumblr at iannoypeople.
> 
> Feel free to leave in the comments or go to my tumblr if you have a suggestion for another story you want me to write.


End file.
